A Son's Letter
by Fozzy-Floozy
Summary: Edge writes a letter to the man who was never there in his life. I know sucky summary.


Title: A Son's Letter  
  
Author: HardyzXtremeChica  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vince does, lucky bastard. One day I will over throw him and everything will be mine. As for anyone I mention that you recognize they own themselves. Jimmy Wayne owns the song "I Love You This Much".  
  
A/N: This is my first story so I hope y'all review it and tell me how I did, I'll appreciate it a lot. This idea came to me when I was listing to Jimmy Wayne's "I Love You This Much". All I know is that Edge's dad left when his mom was pregnant anything other then that I don't know about. Edge = Adam Copeland, Christian = Jason Reso "Jay" incase you didn't know. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
~HardyzXtremeChica~  
  
He can't remember the times he thought Does my daddy love me? Probably not But that didn't stop him wishing that he did Didn't keep him from wanting or worshipping him  
  
Sir,  
  
I don't care if you're in haven or in hell, why should I care if you didn't care where I was. If you're reading this over my shoulder which I know you are I can feel you presence, hope you enjoy it because this is how you made me feel, it's all on you.  
  
He guesses he saw him about once a year He could still feel the way he felt Standing in tears Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go Whispering daddy, I want you to know  
  
I remember the first time I saw you, I was eight two weeks before my ninth birthday. We were just coming back from one of my hockey games when she pointed out the window and said, "That's your dad". Every year from then I would pass by your house on my birthday and say "dad it's my birthday" so in a way you did see me grow up. Then when I was eleven there was a father/son fishing trip at school. First I passed by Jay's house and I saw them getting ready for the trip and how excited they were and then I went by your house and sat right in front of your house on the curb crying and whispering to myself, I still remember the words I said.  
  
I love you this much and I'm waiting on you To make up your mind, do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up No Matter what, I love you this much  
  
I remember the first time I actually met you and I mean when we talked face to face, I was seventeen. Jay and me were passing by your house and I wasn't looking were I was going and I literally bumped into you. I won't ever forget the face you had on, it was like you saw a ghost. You tried to get away as fast as possible but I stopped you, we had to talk. I told you right there and then that I knew you were my father. You started to scream and making a scene out there saying that you weren't my father. You said my mom was an easy lay and that anybody in Toronto could be my dad and that you wanted nothing to do with me. Once those words came out of your mouth about my mom I remember seeing fire and I lunged at you, it took Jay and three of your neighbors to get me off of you. Now come to think about it, you're not my father. All you ever were was a sperm donor.  
  
He grew to hate him for what he had done 'Cause what kind of father, could do that to his son He said 'damn you daddy', the day that he died The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried  
  
I hate that you were never there for any of my hockey games, I always had to see all my friends with their dads celebrating wins, getting pep talks and getting comforted when we lost, I wish I had that. I wish you were there when I got my contract with the WWE, won my first tag team belt with Jay or when I made history with Jay in the first TLC match. I hate you for leaving me and mom, for saying those awful things about her. How could you leave your wife when she was pregnant with your child? Didn't you love her? Didn't you love the idea of having a child? No matter what you're still my father and I'm a piece of you.  
  
I love you this much and I'm waiting on you To make up you mind, do you love me to? However long it takes I'm never giving up No matter what I love you this much  
  
When I was a kid I use to look up to uncle Gary, god rest his soul. Even though I had uncle Gary that wasn't enough for me, I wanted a dad to look up to. I would always see kids with their dad, playing catch, learning how to ride a bike and other things. I would cry myself to sleep wishing you were here, thinking how it was my fault you left mom. If it wasn't for me you'd still be with her, you didn't want me. I was a mistake someone who didn't belong on this earth.  
  
Half way though the service  
  
While the choir sang a hymn He looked up above the preacher And he sadly stared at him  
  
I felt so weird at the service, when everyone kept coming up to me and saying 'sorry'. What are they sorry for? Were they sorry for you dying or sorry for me because I grew up without a father?  
  
He said, "forgive him father" When he realized That he hadn't been unloved or alone all of his life His arms were stretched out as far as they'd go Nailed to the cross, for the world to know  
  
I'm glad you weren't in my life because if you were my life might've been different then it is now. I didn't need your love growing up, I had enough to last me two lifetimes. Mom was there for everything; she was there for every hockey game. She's the one who tucked me in bed, fought all the monsters in my closet. She's the one who was there when I got my WWE contract, when me and Jay won the tag team belts for the first time and she was there when I made WWE history being in the first TLC match with my best friend Jay who was also always there for me, and she'll be there when I win The WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Thank you for showing me what kind of father not to be.  
  
I love you this much and I'm waiting on you To make up your mind, do you love me to? However long it takes I'm never giving up No matter what, I love you this much  
  
The End 


End file.
